


Sleep Tight

by Rose_Seo



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Attempt at Humor, Come Swallowing, Cuddles, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Seo/pseuds/Rose_Seo
Summary: Mark is stressed and overworked (thnx to SM) and Johnny helps him unwind.Honestly just Johnmark being cute





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on ao3 and writing smut so... yeah (critique is welcome)  
> Oh and also this pairing is so underrated in my personal opinion

Johnny eagerly pressed the elevator button for his floor with a smile on his face, he had a stressful night recording __Nct Night Night__  and couldn’t wait to get home and curl up in bed with his boyfriend. Subsequent to entering the dorms Johnny set his bag by the door and made a beeline for Marks room, where he was greeted by a lump beneath the covers.

 “Baby, are you sleeping?” he whispered as he knelt down beside the bed.

As a response, Johnny received a shift of the covers and a groan from what he believed was Mark.

"Um, I'll take that as a no." he chuckled, peeling the comforter off his boyfriend. (who unsurprisingly wasn't happy about it.)

“Hyuuug, I don’t feel good, can you come and cuddle me please?” Mark whispered while tugging at the hem of Johnny’s t-shirt.

"Awe baby, of course, I can come here." Johnny cooed as he gently pulled his whining boyfriend into his lap, laying the comforter over them both. "Is there anything I can do for you baby? Are you hungry? Do you need some water? Do you want me to run you a bath?" he rambled while running his finger along his boyfriend's spine.

“Hush, Hyung” Mark giggled into his neck. “Taeyong Hyung already did all that stuff before you came. So, all I need from __you__  is cuddles.

“Well baby, I guess I can do that.” Johnny softly replied following it with a grin so wide he could have split his face in half.

“What are you smiling for?” the younger boy curiously asked while tilting his head in a way the resembled a bemused kitten.

“Well baby boy, cuddling is nice and all but our lips __have__  been missing each other __all__ day, don’t you think we should do something about that?” Johnny responded with a mischievous grin.

Before Mark could question him further his boyfriend's large lips engulfed his own in a slow and passionate kiss. Marks body reacted quickly, threading his fingers in the elder's hair and pulling him closer. They kissed for what felt like hours until they both pulled apart due to their lack of air. Once they caught their breathe Johnny eagerly leaned in for more but was stopped by Mark who pushed him back before he could reattach their lips.

 “Johnny Hyung, I don’t wanna get you sick!” he whined.

“Baby it's okay you won’t.” Johnny softly responded; gently turning his boyfriend so that he was straddling his lap.

“How do you know that” he shot back before hiding his face in Johnny's neck inhaling his scent. Johnny always smelled of lilacs and the scent both intoxicated and calmed him whenever he was stressed.

"Because you're not contagious, honestly you're not even technically sick." Johnny chuckled.

"Yes I am!" he argued back, his words muffled because of his face being pushed into his boyfriend's neck.

“Baby no your not, you’re just exhausted and stressed from working so hard.”

Mark lifted his head up slightly finally looking into his boyfriend's eyes with a cute pout. "Hyung, do you promise?"

"Baby boy I promise, you're just tired from being overworked. I mean come on your in three fucking units, you just need a stress reliever.

 

"Nuh-uh" he cutely argued "I'm in two units now Hyung because I'm __technically__  not in Dream anymore. He innocently stated before wiggling his butt and sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend.   

__Gosh, why are you so damn adorable__  Johnny thought to himself while biting back a smile. "Whatever baby, that's aside from the point," he whispered while gently laying Mark on the bed beneath him. "I know what you need as a stress reliever." he teased, his husky voice just beside Marks' ear causing him to squirm underneath his much larger boyfriend.

Johnny skimmed the smaller boys body with his eyes, taking in the view and saving a mental picture. He was wearing nothing but one of Johnny's old shirts' which was way too big for him and a pair of navy blue underwear, and in Johnny's personal opinion he looked cute as fuck.

“After he finished ogling his boyfriend's body he began to leave light and playful kisses along his neck and collarbone which eventually turned into wet open-mouthed kisses and bites. Johnny knew he found his weak spot when Mark tangled his hands into his shirt and squeezed his eyes shut after harshly sucked the spot where his neck and shoulder met. A light hickey began to form but Johnny couldn't bring himself to care because they could deal with that later and all he wanted to focus on was pleasing the love of his life.

“Hyung more please” Mark moaned, thrusting his hips up in hope of receiving any kind of friction.   

Johnny effortlessly pushed his hips back down with a cocky smirk."What was that baby? I don't think I heard you clearly" he teased.

"P-please Hyung I need you to touch me…"Mark trailed off, his hips bucking up once more and his face shoved into the comforter beside him.

The elder quickly obliged, lifting the hem of his boyfriend's shirt to gently pull it off before doing the same with his own. He continued to leave kisses down Marks body until he reached the top of his underwear where he sucked another crimson hickey above his hip. When he was content with his work he glanced up at Mark for permission to remove his underwear. Once he received an eager nod, he swiftly removed them and discarded them somewhere on the floor.

“Fuck Hyung, p-please I need you inside me” Mark begged

“Sorry baby, but not today”

“wh- why Hyung??”

"Because your too weak and I don't wanna hurt you, baby."

"..fine" Mark muttered followed by a quiet huff that the elder wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't so focused on his boyfriend's desperate face.

“Baby, you just lay back, relax, and let me take care of you okay” Johnny cooed, and without breaking eye-contact he took Marks half-hard member in his hand and brought it to his lips to place a longing kiss to the tip, in reaction the smaller boys hand swiftly reached down to the elders to desperately grasp his dark brown locks. The symphonic sounds he made from just that little contact encouraged Johnny to without warning, wrap his pink plump lips around his tip and slid down until it grazed the back of his throat. The overwhelming pleasure caused the younger to buck his hips in surprise and pleasure. Mark isn’t very big but the action was enough to slightly choke the older, forcing him to lift off his member.

"Fuck Hyung I'm so sorry!" Mark exclaimed; sitting up quickly( well as quick as he can in his state) he pulled his boyfriend down to his height and peppered kisses all over his face until the elder chuckled. "Johnny Hyung, are you okay?" he asked in a tremulous voice once he stopped the assault of kisses on his Hyung.  

“Yea, I’m fine don’t worry.” Johnny assured “I’m just used to my dick in __your__ mouth, not the other way around." he lightly joked. When he was sure his joke had lightened the mood he was quick to eagerly drag the younger boy in for a kiss that was a bit more desperate and messy than their previous ones. The two pulled apart from their little make-out session and without a second to waste Mark was pushed back onto the mattress and his member was once again engulfed in the warmth of his boyfriend's hand.

A strangled moan left the younger boys mouth when Johnny leaned down to swirl his tongue over the sensitive tip of his member; lapping up the pre-cum while his large hand slowly jerked off the base of his now fully hard member. Taking the tip between his lips, the elder teasingly lowered his head until it reached the back of his throat; this time making sure to hold down the younger boys hips with his free hand so that he couldn't gag him again. After taking a deep breath he began to bob his head up and down while looking up to gauge the reactions of his lover.

The feeling of his boyfriend's warm mouth around his cock, letting it every-so-slightly hit the back of his throat every time he lowered himself and the eye contact that he refused to break as he did so drove Mark over the edge.

"F-fuck Hyung I'm gonna c-" he tried to warn before he tugged at the elder's hair as he threw his head back in ecstasy and covered his mouth to muffle the blissful moans that fell from his lips as he came down his lover's throat.

"So how was it?" Johnny smugly asked, wiping the excess cum off his lips with the back of his hand.

"It was fucking great.." The younger managed to answer despite his mind being completely clouded. He started to doze off until he felt himself being lifted into is boyfriends lap so he could help him into one of his oversized sweaters before placing a soft kiss to his temple. The last thing he heard before finally drifting into slumber was his boyfriend gently whispering.

“Sleep Tight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed please comment what you think because I'm jobless and would appreciate it.


End file.
